


three points, two lines meet

by akissontitan



Category: the adventure zone
Genre: Dirty Talk, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, established but new relationship dynamics, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: "Okay alrightokay, enoughfeelings, back to the horny stuff, I'mevaporatinghere!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why do i write threesomes with three charas using the same pronouns, i hate this and i hate myself. Enjoy!

"I can feel your dick on my ass," Taako teases, nose scrunched, as if that were the most lewd thing about their situation right now.

It's true that Kravitz is hard. It seems impossible to _not_ be that way, with Taako leaning back against him, stretched out and _squirming_ in his lap, let alone the addition of Magnus in bed as well, mostly-naked and with a finger - no, _two_ \- inside their shared elven boyfriend.

Without meaning to, Kravitz's hips twitch against the friction of Taako's lower back. 

"You're going to have to get used to it, I'm afraid," he mutters into Taako's neck, eyes slipping shut. This wasn't quite the first time the three of them had come together like this, but _looking_ at them, at the two of them _and himself_ in this way, still feels a little like staring into the sun.

"Can I use my mouth on you?" Magnus asks, his words coming rushed and hungry.

Kravitz secretly hopes for a _yes_ , but he isn't surprised when Taako shakes his head. "You'll get too caught up in it! I mean- Don't get me wrong, I _loves_ it, but I did _specifically_ ask you to fuck me tonight, _soooo…_ "

The drawling lilt to Taako's voice makes Kravitz laugh and blush in equal measure. He's _cute_ like this, funny like a house cat that doesn't want to ask to be petted, but he's also sounding slightly _wrecked_ already, and that's… well. It's music to Kravitz's ears, and he's sure Magnus feels the same.

Magnus pouts in response, and Kravitz watches him leave a trail of kisses up to the juncture of Taako's thigh out of petulance. He's very _enthusiastic_ about giving oral, is something Kravitz has learned about Magnus these past months. It's nice. Knowing there's someone else who wants Taako to feel good and be doted on.

"Do you think you're ready? For me to…" Magnus prompts, sitting up from where he lay between their knees on the mattress. The fingers that had been inside Taako ease out, and he shifts, contemplative.

"Hm, I dunno. What do you think, Kravvy?" Taako _wriggles_ again, with malice, and it's all Kravitz can do not to choke.

"N-Not sure how I'm supposed to judge that, honestly?" He flexes his fingers from where they've come to grip Taako's waist, just to provide another sensation to focus on.

Taako, relentless, guides Kravitz's left hand _downwards_ with his own. "Why don't you check for yourself?"

And- Kravitz can _see_. He has a good vantage point from behind Taako's shoulder, he can _tell_ that Taako- that he should be-- _ready_. Still, he doesn't fight against the gentle push of Taako's hand, feeling him out, the soft of his inner thighs, and beyond that. 

Kravitz manages a nod, and little else. Taako, being the devil incarnate probably, punctuates a soft moan with a giggle.

"Hell yeah, Maggie. Gimme your worst."

Magnus snorts at the phrasing, but dutifully (eagerly) removes his boxers anyway. And that's- Kravitz never thought himself an admirer of the _brawny_ types, but Magnus Burnsides, he is learning, can make an admirer out of just about anyone.

He sits back on his knees and strokes himself in front of them, and Kravitz is _sure_ he and Taako lose their breath in the same moment, but they're too occupied bucking forward and rutting back into each other respectively to mention it. Kravitz's chest feels tight from the anticipation. Taako looks much the same.

"Do you guys," Magnus' mouth is twisted in concentration now, "…do you wanna maybe change positions, first?" A hand to the back of his neck, that signature scrunchy grin, "Don't wanna crush you, Krav."

Taako sighs affectedly, as if moving right now might properly kill him, but nods. And then, turns his head to address Kravitz.

"Any suggestions?"

"Uh." He articulates, cleverly. "Maybe, uhm, you could ride him?"

Taako hums, thoughtful. "I suppose… but then, what would you do?" He shifts, wriggling in Kravitz's hold until he's facing him, kneeling over his lap, and presses a series of hot, messy kisses to his throat. "I'm tired of leaving you out, you're- mh, you're too pretty to leave out."

At some point while Kravitz is distracted, Magnus' hands must find Taako's body again, if the new little knit to his brow is any indication. Taako turns again, addressing Magnus over his shoulder. " _Fuck_ , babe, watch the thighs, you _know_ I'm sensitive there!"

Magnus grins. "Yeah. That's the point." He braces one hand on Taako's waist and the other finds Kravitz's knee between them, sliding up towards his underwear and reminding him of just how neglected he's been. "How about this, huh? Just like this?"

Kravitz inhales a breath that he remembers belatedly he doesn't need. It's a good idea, thinking about it. Magnus- taking him from behind, Taako on his knees, his face right by Kravitz's, where he can admire those pretty expressions and absorb the shock of each thrust.

He nods. Taako also nods, matched with a roll of his hips backward onto Magnus, who groans at the contact.

"Works for me. Now, you gonna hurry up and raw me, or what?"

Kravitz sees Magnus' eyes go wide, if only because his own are suddenly much the same. The fighter seems unable to do more than turn pink in the cheeks, though, so Kravitz takes it upon himself to mediate.

"Does- do you mean that _colloquially_ , Taako, or…" he lets the question hang in the air between their faces.

Now it's Taako's turn to look surprised. "Oh, uh? I mean. I wasn't really thinking 'bout it but, well- It's not like-- I mean. We're not. Seeing anyone else. So like. I trust you or whatever. If you…wanna. Not." His words quiet until they're practically whispered, but he _says_ them, and Kravitz allows himself to feel awfully tender about that, for a moment.

Magnus, behind them, lets out a breath. "I trust you too." He leans forward, to kiss Taako's shoulder, and bring the hand at Kravitz's thigh up to his hipbone to rub gently. "Both of you."

Kravitz can barely nod in response before Taako whines, pushing back against Magnus' groin and balancing momentarily on one arm to rub Kravitz's own crotch. "Okay alright _okay_ , enough of this, back to the horny stuff, I'm _evaporating_ here, _fuck_!"

Magnus snorts, quips back with a _"doesn't feel like it to me,"_ and then both big hands are bracing Taako's hips as he slides in, visibly savouring every inch.

Part of Kravitz wishes he could see it from that angle, but most of him is elated at his current view - Taako, lips parted, eyes scrunched shut, skin prickled as he adjusts to the intrusion. Magnus is- he's _big_ , in every dimension, Kravitz can only imagine the feeling, although… one day, _maybe soon_ , he thinks, he'd like to do more than imagine.

"Go," Taako manages, and Kravitz nods at Magnus in case his voice was too soft to hear. Magnus moves, slow to begin with, but _gorgeous_ in the motion of his stomach clenching and thick arms straining to keep a steady grip.

"You should see him," Kravitz breathes without meaning to vocalise it. He swallows, pointedly _doesn't_ let himself think about how flustered dirty talking usually makes him, and continues. "He wants this so much, Taako."

Taako moans between them at that, head coming to rest in the crux of Kravitz's shoulder. "Keep going," he says, and Kravitz isn't sure who he's referring to, but he does.

"You're- you always feel incredible. You get so _tight_ , and your _thighs_ , I- you're perfect like this. You're perfect always."

Taako huffs as if he doesn't agree, but it might also be due to Magnus' quickening pace, so Kravitz lets it slide.

"Krav," comes Magnus' breathless voice, "you should touch him."

He has no counterargumeny to that. Kravitz curls one arm up to hold Taako's shoulder, bracing him, and the other finds his bare waist, so close to Magnus' own hand that he can feel the heat of it.

He's sure they both feel Taako shiver and buckle between them. It feels like Kravitz is supporting most of Taako's weight now, and he can _feel_ the force behind each of Magnus' thrusts, but Taako holds his own by worming a hand between them to find Kravitz's cock, still straining under his shorts.

The friction is blissful, but he keeps his muscles tense to hold Taako steady as Magnus fucks him. The usually lithe touch of Taako's fingers are frantic with lust, and Kravitz finds himself so close he's moaning within moments.

He thinks he hears a harsh whisper, something like a _"fuck, you're hot, Krav,"_ from behind Taako's shoulder, and he cracks open an eye he doesn't remember shutting just in time to watch Magnus bring one hand around to Taako's front, moving in rough strokes, before he's coming in his underwear under Taako's hand.

Magnus is next, which Kravitz only knows from a whine and the feeling of Taako being pressed into his chest with the force of Magnus sheathing himself inside him, and it's seconds before Taako is there too, _gasping_ in Kravitz's ear in a way that feels overstimulating, even though he's no longer being touched.

They still, all three of them, for a long moment, until Magnus pulls out, eliciting a soft sound from Taako's throat. Magnus manoeuvres him into Kravitz's lap, before leaning forward to kiss Taako softly and reverently. In this position, Kravitz can _feel_ the slick of come between Taako's thighs, but before he can think to look, Magnus is cupping his jaw and kissing him too.

Magnus is a very good kisser. Taako is very good at playfully scraping his teeth along Kravitz's collar at inopportune moments. Regardless of the precise cause, Kravitz's breath hitches.

Neither of his partners seem particularly inclined to move, but eventually Kravitz shifts out from under them when his muscles start to twitch in protest. Taako lowers himself beside-on-top of him, Kravitz's chest his new pillow, and Magnus follows suit, thumping down onto the mattress on Taako's other side.

"Next time," Taako huffs, "we should swap places."

Kravitz hums in tentative agreement. "I'm not normally fond of- topping from-- _behind_ , but if you're so keen on it, I could-"

"Nah, nah," Taako snorts. "I meant you 'n me, Krav. We swap." He wriggles up, mouth on Kravitz's earlobe. "Wanna see your face the first time Maggie dicks you."

Magnus makes a choked sound, and Kravitz's ears burn hot as Taako dissolves into giggles between them, but neither of them try to argue.

**Author's Note:**

> Do u ship mag/krav now bc i sure do >:]
> 
> Befriend me on twitter [@ nycreous](http://twitter.com/nycreous)!! Comments make my day, plz talk to me abt how good my boys are.


End file.
